Warriors Rising
by DragonLover123456789123
Summary: The dieties go to Warriors world and do stuff. Meet Furballpool!


There was a forest. There were cats in the forest. The cats lived in clans in th forest. One of the cats was named Icewardenstar. Icewardenstar was the leader of IceClan. Plaguebringerstar was leader of PlagueClan. Lightweaverstar was LightClan. Stormcatcherstar was StormClan. ShadowbinderStraw was ShadowClan2 not orignal Sadowclan. Windsingerstar was WindClan2 not orignal WindClan. Earthshakerstar ws EarthClan. Gladekeptstar was NatureClan. Tidelordstar was Waterclan. Flamecallerstar was Flamecaln.

The 10 clans had once been the original four clans but then there was a big war. Eventually the clans broke up and then they became 10 clans. Then 10 cats were born on the same day in each clan in different litters. There was Icekit Plaguekit Lightkit Stormkit Shadowkit Windkit Earthkit Gladekit Tidekit Flaekit. Then they became warriors then one day starclan came and said "you're the leaders but you have your full name + star because this is new clans and these are our new rules".

So anyway they were all cats. Then one day Icewardenstar came out of his den and meowed at the other cats in his clan to gather because ti was a gatehing. Icewardenstar asked cats to go to the gathering and they all said "yes"

Iceawrdenstar turned to his mate Tidelordstar becauase their clans shared a camp because the forrest had no room for all of them. "ready my love" he meowed and tidelordstar kissed him "yes" he said.

So then they went to the gatherin. All the clans were there. All the clans sat by the place where the leaders had to go and it wasn't the old place because no room for all the leadrs. Then suddenly a bolt of lightning crashed into the open sky even though there were no clouds! All the cats screamed loudly.

"IT'S STARCLAN HAVE MERCY ON OUR CLANS" WHALED NATURECLAN ALL TOGEHTER as Gladekeeperstar dodged the ligtningbolt.

"what does it mean?" the 20 medicine cats because ever clan got two asked togehter in unison. Then they look at each other "we must go to the moon to ask"

"ok go to the moon but be back soon" said icewardenstar sharing a glance with tidelordstar their son Furballpool was one of the medicine cats so they were worried.

They sat and twiddled the thumbs before the medidine cats came back 2 hours later and 4 minute. "you're back soon" said tidelordstar and went to hug his son.

"dad get off i'm an adult" meowd Furballpool angstily. He was still a very young medicine cat but he liked to think he was older.

"Anyway" said Flamestar angry because she was in love with Icewardenstar (they all were he was the stud). "What did you find out from StarClan at the moon"

"It wasnt from starclan" said another med cat named Furytooth who had been a warrior until he lost all his teeth. "They're confused too."

"wow" said everyone together. "that's so weird."

then suddenly a HUGE CAT walke into the gathering. "it was from me" he rumbled. "i am arcanist."

"Oh my" said the leaders. "You look familiar."

Arcanist stared sadly at them. "You don't remember me?"

"Uh no" said Tidelordstar and Shadowbinderstar together. "Should we?"

"I'm your brotehr" he said sad.

"but none of us are siblings" hiss the leaders.

Windsingersars turned to stare at Icewardenstar and got distracted by how nice he looked. Then he turned back to Arcanist and said "I remember"

"You do?!" arcanist said.

"Yeah we keep going to different worlds" Windsingerstar said "We were in Gogwarts together too but then we went home and now we're here."

"What the heck is howarts" said the other leaders and arcanist went to hug wingsingerstar tightly.

"I'm glad you remember" he meowe and they purred together.

"I just remember when I saw you" he meowed.

"Good" he meowed back and turned to the other leaders. "Now I have to make you remember."

"What's going on?" asked their clans in unison.

Arcanist turned to look at them. "Oh well we're actually from another world."

"We are?!" Furballpool asked excited.

"No not you just us" said Arcanist and Furballpool got angst again.

"oh" he said and flipped his long hair. "well whatever i don't care"

"are you lying" said flamecallerstar angrily. Stormcatcherstar hissed too.

"no" said arcanist. Then Arcanist came and put his hand on famecallerstar's tail. Suddenly she felt a rush of energy like magic through her spine leading all up to her brain and she saw herself as a two-leg girl at Howart and then she saw herself as a big dragon who was flaming hot.

"Oh wow" she said. "I remember!"

Then the other leaders had the same thing done and they all rememer too.

"Now what do we do, Arcanist" they asked.

"We join the clans into one big clan – DragonClan." he said. Then StarClan came down and said "NO YOU CAN'T" but Arcanist screamed to attack.

Then all the cats started to attack StarClan even the regular clan cats because arcanist had a really nice voice that they liked to listen to.

Soon all the StarClan cats except Firestar were gone.

"Why aren't you dead" asked Arcanist.

"I will never die I'm too important" Firestar said "I will join your clan if it will have me"

"Oh okay well when we go home you can be the immortal leader" said Arcanist and the other leaders nodded i nagreement. Firestar purrs.

Then all the clans joined their terroty and became DRAGONCLAN. Then several seasons later everyone of the leaders died except Firestar and there was a lot of sadness but none of them were in StarClan.

They all went to Sorneth again and talked about their many adventures for years. Furballpool stopped being a medicine cat and became Furballpoolstar in honour of his dads.

Everything was good. The end.


End file.
